


Destination Loudnation

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by..., Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Child Abuse, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Lincoln opens a old trunk, it supernaturally takes him to a strange world.





	Destination Loudnation

1922

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

A couple puts a trunk in a car.

A couple hugged

"Mommy daddy"

They sees their daughter

She hugged her daughter

The car drives away.

Present Day

Lincoln was sleeping until he hears a shrill voice

"LINCOLNNNN!!!"

Lincoln covers his ears.

It was his sister Lola.

Lincoln said "Just five minutes"

"LINCOLN!"

It was his sister Lynn Jr

Lincoln falls from his bed.


End file.
